Betrayal at House on the Hill Wiki
Traitor's Tome: https://betrayal-at-house-on-the-hill.wikia.com/wiki/Traitor%27s_Tome Rules Overview In Betrayal at House on the Hill, each player chooses an explorer 'to investigate a creepy old house. As you explore the house, you discover new rooms. Each time you enter a room, you might find something...or something might find ''you. Explorers change over the course of the game (for better or worse), depending on how they deal with the house's surprises. The house is different each time you build it. At some random point during the game, one explorer triggers a scenario called a '''haunt. when the haunt is revealed, one explorer becomes a traitor bent on defeating his or her former companions. The rest of the explorers become heroes '''struggling to survive. From then on, the game is a fight between the traitor and the heroes--often to the death. This game has fifty haunts, and each one tells a different story. All are yours to explore as you live or die in the House on the Hill. Object of the Game Explore the house and make your explorer stronger until the haunt begins. After that, your goal is to complete your side's victory condition first, either as the traitor or a hero. Setup * '''Set aside the ''Traitor's Tome ''and ''Secrets to Survival ''haunt books. You'll use them after the haunt is revealed. * Each player chooses a character card. '''There's a different explorer on each side of the card. Pick one. * '''Attach 4 plastic clips to your explorer card. Each one should point to one of the explorers starting values for his or her Might, Speed, Knowledge, and Sanity. The starting value is green. * Shuffle the omen cards and put them face down in a stack where everyone can reach them. Do the same with the item cards and the event cards. * Find the Basement Landing, Entrance Hall/Foyer/Grand Staircase, '''and '''Upper Landing room tiles. Place them from left to right reasonably far apart. * Mix the rest of the room tiles together and put them face down in a stack. (Don't worry about which floor is shown on the back of the tiles) * Each player puts his or her plastic figure in the Entrance Hall. '''(Each explorer's figure matches the color behind an explorer's picture on his or her character card.) * '''Put the dice in a pile within easy reach. You'll need them throughout the game. How to Play On your turn... ...you can do as many of the following actions as you want, in any order: * Move. * Discover new rooms. * Use '''item and omen cards. * '''Attempt a die roll. * Make an attack '''(once during you turn after the haunt starts). Move Discover a New Room Drawing Event, Item, and Omen Cards Use Item and Omen Cards Attempt a Die Roll Make an Attack The Haunt Making a Haunt Roll Revealing the Haunt Haunt Setup Playing the Haunt The Traitor's New Powers How Monsters Work Winning the Game Glossary Sidebars Traits Each explorer has four '''traits, shown as lines of numbers on the character card: Might, Speed, Knowledge, '''and '''Sanity. Speed Special Rooms Optional Rule-Selecting the Haunt What if There isn't a Rule for That? Not Enough Players? If you don't have enough players or simply want more, each person can play as two people. When the haunt is revealed the traitor keeps the traitor and gives the other explorers to the other players = Custom Rules = Being Prepared Each explorer enters the house with an item. Map of the House Place all the house tiles down at the beginning of the game. If a room has a symbol in it, draw that card if you end your turn there. Speedy Adventurers You don't have to end your turn if you draw a card. No Time for Exploring Skip the exploration phase. The traitor and monsters can't move, interact with heroes, or do any monster-specific actions for the first five turns. Dead Already? You can die at any point in the game, even before the haunt starts. = Category:Browse